Match Point
by Barbra Masen
Summary: -otra vez no!-no podía creer otra vez vivía lo mismo, solo que ahora el enojo era mucho mayor. Ahora era Wimbledon, se jugaba por quien seria a partir de mañana el número 1 del mundo, si mi idolo Rafa Nadal o el nuevo.-bueno Bella, hija, no siempre se gana-dijo mi papa siempre apoyando al nuevo, a Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

emmm bueno HOLA! para resumir un poco yo antes tenia otro perfil, pero lo cerré y ahora volví como Barbra Masen (Babra como mi idola) :D la historia ya la había empezado a publicar hace tiempo en mi otro perfil pero como la borre voy a volverla a subir desde aca. Lean, disfruten y dejen Reviews. Gracias y perdón a las que lo leían antes por borrarlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

BPOV

-otra vez no!- estaba sentada en frente al televisor, no podía creer otra vez vivía lo mismo, solo que ahora el enojo era mucho mayor que cuando paso en el Us open, Roland Garros, Cincinnati. Ahora era Wimbledon, y no solo porque se jugaba el torneo, sino q también se jugaba por el primer lugar, se jugaba por quien seria a partir de mañana el número 1 del mundo, si quedaba nuevamente en manos Rafa Nadal , mi ídolo y tenista favorito o se lo llevaba ese tipo que se hace llamar tenista, que tanto detesto, el nuevo, el que hace algunos meses sorprendió a todos y que se había ganado todos los elogios de la prensa deportiva, el ingles, Edward Cullen.

Por eso estaba tan enojada. Sentía que aquel tenista, se había consagrado ganando todos los torneos de la temporada y ahora le estaba arrebatando el primer lugar a Rafa.

-bueno Bella, hija no siempre se gana-dijo mi papa, Charlie con aire humorístico. Siempre apoyando al "nuevo".

-listo ya está –dije parándome de golpe, ese idiota Cullen algún día perderá y es ahí donde reiré—le respondí a mi padre con una sonrisa de insuficiencia y me dirigí a mi cuarto, era hora de ir al trabajo.

EPOV

En Londres todos los flashes eran para el nuevo número 1, todos querían una entrevista, un autógrafo, una foto, todos querían acercarse a mí, sin embargo y aun con mi sonrisa más cortes, yo quería descansar, habían sido unos meses cargados de entrenamientos, de horas de gimnasio, tenía todo el cansancio acumulado, pero debía de atender a todos esa era mi misión ahora, ya me lo había dejado en claro mi entrenador y amigo Emmett.

-ahora Edward, se viene lo bueno, reconocimiento, los auspiciadores no tardaran en hacer su presentación, tenemos que evaluarlos, solo las grandes marcas serán quienes te apoyen de aquí en adelante.- dijo Emmett metido en su papel de manager/representante.

- Para Emmett, yo te dije que después de Londres quería vacaciones, quedamos en que me darías al menos un mes para descansar, quiero dedicarle tiempo a mi familia, a mi novia, he sacrificado mucho estos meses. Los necesito.-

Esto lo había dicho enojado, ya estaba cansado de estas cosas, el tenis me apasionaba y sentía que quería vivir de esto. Pero no me gustaban los reconocimientos, ni mucho menos esas frivolidades de los grandes tenistas, yo quería regresar a Estados Unidos ya.

Quería ver a mi familia que vivian en Seattle luego de que mi padre fuera trasladado del hospital de Londres y a mi novia Tanya. Ella era modelo, la había conocido hace un año, en uno de esos eventos que Emmett me obligaba a asistir.

Con Tanya teníamos un noviazgo normal, tranquilo, hasta que me empecé a hacerme conocido por el tenis, y a partir de entonces ya todos querían saber de mí, eso incluía a mi familia y a mi novia. Tanya ya había sido entrevistada por varios canales internacionales, lo cual no le disgustaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Pero cuando vi la primera entrevista que ESPN le había hecho después de que gane el torneo de Roland Garros me había enojado mucho, no me gusto que ella contara cosas privadas sobre nosotros, por eso había tomado la decisión que en Wimbledon ella no estaría presente. Pero ahora que no estaba conmigo la extrañaba mucho.

BPOV

Estaba muy enojada esa mañana. Había salido del trabajo a la hora del almuerzo y buscaba la nueva revista de People en todos los puestos de revistas de Seattle, pero no la encontraba, lo que si no dejaba de ver eran los periódicos deportivos, con la portada de: el Nº 1 es Ingles; todos resaltaban el triunfo conseguido por el "nuevo".

- Aaaay dios, no puede ser que hasta en la hora del almuerzo te vea –le dije a la foto en la revista- , ya me basta con que todos los programas hayan cubierto tu "grandioso triunfo"—le señale el dedo del medio en la cara de Edward , como si pudiera verme. La señora de la tienda se había asustado un poco al verme hablando con el periódico, pero yo solo sonreí y atine a pagar por la revista que al fin había decidido comprar y me fui.

Cuando entre al restaurant, Rose mi mejor amiga ya estaba alli esperándome.

- porque tardaste tanto?... no te estarán explotando en el trabajo?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijo la carta con sus ojos azules, con expresión seria, buscando que pedir.

- nada de eso, solo que fui por una revista - le conteste a mi amiga acomodándome ya en la mesa. Cuando veo que Rose tenía una revista en su cartera, curiosa la saco sin que se diera cuenta y casi me atraganto con la entrada cuando vi que era un especial deportivo, y que en la portada una vez más estaba aquel rostro.- Rosalie Hale que haces con esto? Desde cuando lees el suplemento deportivo, ahora te gusta el "nuevo"?—pregunte sorprendida.

- Siiiii, es mi nuevo ídolo, sabes que desde que empezó a escalar posiciones en los ultimos meses, me interese en él, me gusta su juego, además hay q apoyar al talento nacional- yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, talento nacional?

- no me hagas reír, nunca te intereso el tenis, te aburres cada vez que miras un partido conmigo, hasta llegas a dormirte, y ahora de la noche a la mañana me dices que adoras el tenis, mentirosa! Y para colmo piensas que es "talento nacional", si tanto te gustara sabrías que no es estado unidense, es ingles.- dije e intente no reír ante la cara de desconcierto de Rose.

- tienes razón, es cierto que no sentía interés por el tenis, pero ahora es distinto, Edward lo ha hecho interesante y si, sabía que es Ingles, solo te estaba probando.- dijo y yo alce una de mis cejas y largue la carcajada que había intentado ocultar.

-Nunca lo entenderías- dijo Rose con un puchero en sus labios

- te has enamorado?-dije, una vez más intentando no reír.

- no, como te explico?...ya se es lo mismo que te pasa a vos con Rafael Nadal, me volví admiradora de él, pero también empecé a entender el tenis.-

- Si que es una sorpresa, no sabía que te volverías admiradora del tenis, pero déjame decirte que a mi tu ídolo no me inspirada nada, ni su juego ni su talento y mucho menos me importa que sea compatriota mío, sabes que lo detesto, por culpa de él, Rafa ahora es el número dos, y el de la nada se convirtió en el Nº 01.- dije poniendo mi mejor mueca de asco, a veces me olvida que lamentablemente él y yo éramos compatriotas, aunque yo me haya mudado a los estados unidos mucho antes que él.

- no tienes que recordarme cuanto lo detestas, te escucho todo el día hacerlo, no entiendo porque, sabes que leído de su vida, tiene 22 años, cumple el 20 de junio, es hijo único y sus padres llevan juntos toda una vida, su manager es también su mejor amigo, dicen que de pequeño quiso ser doctor pero que pudo más el tenis. Vive solo en New York, porque toda su familia vive en Seattle, tiene un perrito que se llama bear, ah y lo único que me desagrada es que esta de novio nada más y nada menos con la modelito Tanya Denali.

- si que te sabes toda su vida—reí- así que de novio con la modelo Denali, bueno se juntaron los dos egos más grandes de dos continentes, pobre de él, tener que soportarla y pobre de ella tener que bancarlo.

- pobre de él solamente, esa chica solo está por la fama de Edward, de eso puedo estar segura – dijo Rose ya enojada.

- como sea, no quiero escuchar más de él, ya tuve bastante por el día de hoy, guarda tu revista y comamos tranquilas, que tenemos que regresar al trabajo.-

El mozo llego con el pedido, Rose guardo inmediatamente la revista y nos dispusimos a comer en silencio, mientras yo no podía creer que otras ves "el nuevo" me amargaba el día.

* * *

><p>Gracias por volver a convencerme C ! love u<p> 


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

Encuentros Inesperados

Capitulo 2-

Días después de la final de Wimblendon, ya había dejado atrás mi enojo por la derrota de mi ídolo y estaba impaciente por verlo jugar el siguiente torneo de la temporada: Cincinnati. Tenía mucha confianza en que Rafa se iba a quedar con él, ya que los medios informaban que estaba entrenando muy duro junto con su tío. Del nuevo solo habían dicho que no participaría por lesión, pero los programas de farándula atribuían esto a una ruptura con su novia la modelo. Sea cual sea la razón, no me importaba, yo estaba contenta de que el nuevo no iba a jugar este torneo, y al menos por unas semanas no sabría nada de él.

Esa tarde, luego del trabajo cuando me dirigía al encuentro con Rose para almorzar, recordé que tenía que comprar un analgésico para el resfriado, así que decidí ir a la farmacia que esta al costado del hotel de la ciudad. Cuando llegue a la cuadra del hotel me llamo la atención un chico que se encontraba en la puerta de este; vestía de manera informal , jeans desteñidos, remera corta y un gorro que me resultaba familiar, sentía que lo conocía, estaba segura que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero dónde?. Tan concentrada estaba, que no me di cuenta que el joven subió a un taxi que estaba delante suyo, al verlo me quede muda, no podía creer que fuera él, pero que hacia aquí?, y aun menos pude reaccionar cuando me hablo por la ventana del taxi.

-Fea—y el taxi arranco. (A/N no pude evitarlo xD igual es una parte importante)

-Rose, no sabes lo que me ha pasado-dijo cuando llegue al restaurante - no mejor dicho, no sabes a quien he visto!—dije todavía incrédula.

- a ver B, cálmate, siéntate y cuéntame que te ha pasado y a quien has visto - me dijo Rose tratando de que me calmara un poco. Cosa imposible hasta ahora.

– OK, salía de la farmacia cuando en la puerta del hotel había un chico que me llamo la atención...

- era lindo?, ya se.. Te enamoraste a primera vista - me interrumpió Rose emocionada, apuntándome con su dedo índice y con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

- no Rose, no es eso lo que te estoy tratando de explicar, el chico me hizo acordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, hasta que lo tuve delante mío en un taxi, hablándome ...- me quede callada haciendo más interesante el momento.

- contame dale, dime quien era –me insistió Rose cortando mi momento.

- está bien, está bien, era nada más y nada menos que el nuevo, tu ídolo. Edward Cullen.

- para B, creo q te has confundido, que va a ser Edward acá ?- me interrumpió Rose.

- Rose estoy segura, era el, además llevaba puesta esa horrible gorra que siempre usa., era el no hay duda.- sentencie intentando que me creyera.

- Bella piensa… si fuera él, no estaría acá, sino en cualquier otro lugar, con la plata que tiene, además en el noticiero han dicho que está lesionado, no creo que este acá de lo más tranquilo, sin su entrenador , sin la novia!.- tenía razón, no tenía nada que hacer aquí, bueno a lo mejor estaba visitando a su familia pero lo duda esto se sabría. Rose tenía razón, me habré confundido.

- tienes razón, pero es que era tan igual- dije con voz pensativa.

- es lo más seguro, amiga. Además justo a ti se te viene a aparecer con lo mucho que lo quieres, en todo caso que se me aparezca a mí – bromeo Rose con un puchero.

- solo una duda -prosiguió Rose - que fue lo que te digo aquel chico?

- una estupidez -respondí enojada - me dijo FEA.

Veía a Rose conteniendo las ganas de reír, porque sabía que eso enojaría, pero solo consiguió indignarme más.

- dale vamos a comer, muero de hambre.- dije ya con voz cansada por la terrible mañana que tuve y el estúpido que me llamo fea.

De regreso al trabajo, Rose y yo planeábamos que haríamos en la noche, alguna fiesta, cine o quedarnos en casa.

- B, vamos al cine hay una peli que quiero ver! - me pidió Rose haciendo puchero. La marca personal de Rose.

- a ver déjame pensar...está bien vamos al cine - dije divertida, me gustaba impacientar a Rose.

- nos vemos en la casa entonces - me dijo Rose dirigiéndose a su trabajo, yo solo asentí.

Rose y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, habíamos ido juntas al colegio, nos conocíamos tanto..., sabíamos y sentíamos cuando la otra estaba mal. Habíamos pasado juntas momentos muy duros como mi enfermedad, la pérdida del papa de Rose, entre otras cosas. Todos esos hechos nos habían convertido en hermanas.

Flashback Hace 2 años

- cálmate Rose, por favor ya van a venir a decirnos como esta - le decía, tratando de tranquilizarla - mírame, no ganas nada con ponerte así, tu papá va a estar bien.

Me partía el alma ver a Rose sufrir tanto, ella era siempre tan fuerte, ella no merecía tanto dolor, ni ella ni su papa. Todo era culpa del idiota ebrio que manejaba y que lo accidento. Ahí en esa fría sala de hospital esperábamos alguna buena noticia, un rayo de esperanza.

Vimos salir al doctor de la sala y corrimos inmediatamente hacia él.

- doctor como esta mi papa? se va a recupera? hable dígame algo- demando Rose al borde del pánico, el doctor bajo la mirada y entendió, no lo volvería a ver, ya no estaría más para acompañarla a la playa, darle consejos sobre sus pinturas, el ya no estaría más.

- lo siento- solo eso dijo el doctor. Y yo solo pude sostener a Rose antes de que callera al piso a llorar.

Fin del Flashback

Después de eso, Rose vino a vivir a casa. ella no tenía más familia que su padre, yo nunca la dejaría sola. Si bien es cierto su papá dejo asegurada la vida, ella no necesitaba ni dinero ni lujos, en esos momentos ella necesitaba contención y amor.

Ahora compartíamos un departamento juntas, para así estar más cerca de nuestros respectivos trabajos.

– y dime que película vamos a ver? - pregunte mientras caminábamos agarradas del brazo, costumbre que tomamos en quinto año de primaria.

– "cartas a Julieta", desde que vi el tráiler me engancho... es de amor - lo último me lo dijo dudando porque sabía muy bien, lo que pensaba del amor de pareja, o lo que por culpa de Jacob empecé a pensar.

- está bien, vamos a ver esa película, pero eso sí, no me hago cargo si te largas a llorar a mitad de la película - bromee a mi amiga.

-en serio no te jode que sea una película romántica? – pregunto asustada Rose. Valla tampoco era para que se asustara por preguntar, es verdad que me ponía muy mal pero ya había dicho que sí.

- no Rose, no me jode, vamos que se hace tarde.- dije rodando los ojos y caminando más rápido.

La película fue más romántica de yo podía soportar, todo eso le acordaba al amor que una vez sintió por Jake.

- estas bien?, quieres que te acompañe- pregunto preocupada Rose cuando le avise que quería volver a casa.

- no amiga, estoy bien, solo voy a salir un rato y vuelvo, ah y no llores más- le sonreí y salí de la sala.

Flashback.- Hace 4 años

- ¿Cinco años? - pregunte incrédula.

- si mi amor, me dieron la beca, estoy muy feliz, te imaginas mi familia está más que contenta, me voy a Londres!

Cada palabra de Jake estaba llena de alegría, júbilo por irse a otro país. En cambio mi mirada de seguro era triste, vacía, no podía creer que me iba a separar del chico del que estuve enamorada por cinco años, y del que nunca me había separado en nuestros dos años de relación.

- mi amor no estas contenta?-pregunto tomándome de los brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- si claro que estoy contenta por ti, me alegro mucho...- baje la mirada tratando de que Jake no se diera cuenta de la tristeza que tenía en mis ojos y que de seguro se notaría.

- mi amor yo siempre te voy a amar este donde este- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. Me beso de forma dulce y tiernamente.

Y así fue como mi novio Jake de diecisiete años viajo a Londres con la ilusión de un chico de su edad por estar en otro país, dejándome a mí con esperanza de que nuestro amor duraría y prosperaría a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Fin de Flashback

Siempre me colgaba pensando en ese día, en lo inocente e ilusa que fui al pensar todo aquello, era obvio que no iba a funcionar pero yo era joven y creía que si hay amor de por medio todo es posible, cuando al parecer a Jake no le alcanzaba solo eso para llevar la relación.

-Por qué será que siempre te encuentre así?- dijo alguien detrás mío, haciéndome reaccionar.

– Perdón?! – voltee molesta, y quede en estado de shock por segunda vez en el día. No podía creer a quien tenía en frente.

- hola, no te acuerdas?, nos vimos esta mañana –contaba entretenido "el nuevo", era el, ahora estaba 100% segura. No se había equivocado.

Cuando reaccione conteste- ah, eras tú el que no paraba de decir estupideces – contraataque, tratando de no mostrarme sorprendida de saber quién era.

– solo te dije una: FEA.

Instintivamente mire la bebida que tenía en mis manos, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Tendría mi venganza.

* * *

><p>Dudas? sugerencias? dejen sus Reviews besossss<p> 


	3. La lluvia Parte 1

Hola, solo queria pedirles perdon si hay algunos errores, la verdad soy malisima auto corrigiendo mis textos, estoy en busca de una Beta, si alguien se ofrece se lo agradecería :D ahora si el cap

* * *

><p>La Lluvia<p>

CAPITULO 3.

- que te pasa?...estas loca, me mojaste todo-grito Edward después de que le tirara el vaso de la bebida en la cara y en parte de su ropa. Sonrei con suficiencia.- No no no, mujer, me arruinaste el gorro.

- viste lo que esta fea es capaz de hacer cuando se enoja, además te hice un favor ese gorro es horrendo - no pude evitar responderle con la voz desafiante. Se lo mercia.

- no sabes quién soy, te puedo demandar por esto- me decía esto mientras trataba de secarse el gorro. La verdad tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo, quise reírme.

- no me hagas reír, vos me vas a demandar a mí por haberte tirado una bebida, mira el miedo que tengo, por favor a mí no me asustas aunque seas... – antes de que pudiera decir el nombre el corrió a taparme la boca tomándome por la cintura. Yo estaba petrificada por el acercamiento. Aspire su aroma, gran error, tenía un aroma imprégnate, parecía una mezcla entre colonia de hombre, loción para después de afeitar y otro aroma que no pude descifrar.

- ni se te ocurra decir quién soy! - me dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro para que la gente que presenciaba la escena no escuchara.

- así que no quieres que descubran que eres el "tenistaN°1 del mundo", Edward Cullen, sabes que si digo tu nombre aquí y ahora vas a tener a toda esta gente detrás tuyo - conteste con alzando una de mis cejas, ahora sentía que lo tenía en mis manos.

- pues no creo que una fan delate a su ídolo, y menos si este se lo pide—hablo Cullen, que como maginaba era un creído egocéntrico. Aunque con esa sonrisa que me ponía de costado y esos ojos... mal camino Bella que no te distraiga.

- mi ídolo? Eres un creído, aparecido, arrogante y vanidoso. Pero tranquilo por más que no simpatice convos no soy buchona, así que me soltas por favor.- intente zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿me detestas? –dijo pensativo - ahh claro seguro te recuerdo a un ex que te cambio por otra, es lógico con el carácter que tienes.—auch, eso dolió pero no deje que se me notara.

- dudo que yo haya tenido un novio como vos, no tengo tan malos gustos.- contraataque parándome derecha cruzándome de brazos.

- Bella, pasa algo?—me sobresalte cuando escuche la voz de mi amiga que estaba parada a tras mío, voltee y me acerque a mi amiga.

-Rose ahora no me había equivocado, tenía razón al decirte que había visto al "nuevo"-señale a Edward.

-OMG, no lo puedo creer es... - era tanta la emoción de Rose que seguro iba a gritar por eso tuve que taparle de inmediato la boca para que no gritara el nombre del nuevo.

- calmate Rose no digas su nombre, que el nene no quiere que nadie se entere.-no podía dejar pasar todas las oportunidades que tenia de burlarme de él.

- si Rose, este era un secreto con jella, pero ahora es de los tres -dijo Edward. Okey ahora si estaba viendo rojo.

-es Bella idiota- le dije con todo el veneno que pudo salir de mi boca de forma tranquila. Esto no se lo espera, ya que trago duro y me miro con culpa y algo de miedo? Sonreí internamente.

-Okey no diré nada - intervino Rose para sacar el momento incomodo, en eso se percató de que él estaba todo mojado.

- pero que te paso?-señalo su remera. La verdad estaba bastante mojada.

-– pasa que Bella demuestra así su afecto, a no perdón cierto que me detestas – decía divertido Cullen y a mí me empezaba asacar de mis casillas.

-bueno ya está, vamos a casa- trate de que Rose me siguiera pero no lo hizo-Rose vamos.- dije ahora si más demandante.

- para Bells, no vamos a dejarlo así todo mojado, hay q llevarlo a casa para que al menos se seque – señalaba a Edward- vamos a nuestra casa queda cerca.- dijo que lo está invitando a el nuevo a nuestra casa? Yo estaba incrédula no esperaba esto.

– Yo acepto encantado.- el otro tampoco ayudaba

-Perdón? como lo vamos a llevar a casa, que se tome un taxi y se regrese al hotel - dije molesta cuando pude salir de mi estupefacción.

- no seas mala, se puede resfriar, además el hotel queda un poco lejos- decía preocupada, y con el mismo puchero al que nunca le podes negar nada. Edward también se sumó al pedido de Rose juntando las manos.

–- Se seca y se va - sentencie y empecé a caminar rumbo a la salida, dejando atrás a Rose y al peor de mis pesadillas.

-Siempre es así tu amiga?- le pregunto el nuevo a Rose en un susurro pensando que no escuchaba - deberías conseguirle un novio.

- Consejo Edward, si quieres que no se ponga peor, no menciones eso delante de ella -le dijo seria y valla que se lo agradecí mentalmente. Lo último que me faltaba era que el nuevo se tome eso de chiste.

– OK no lo haré.

De camino a, yo permanecía en silencio, en cambio Rose había pegado muy buena onda con el tenista, de lejos estaba decir que a él también le agradaba ella, siempre tan divertida, y una que otra bromita que me hacían, para romper mi enojo, pero no lo iban a lograban. Mientras ellos se divertían con sus chistes, yo fue la primera en entrar al departamento y encender la TV, Rafa jugaba esa noche y estaba segura que iba a ganar.

–Edward, allá está el baño, tomate el tiempo que quieras - le señalo amablemente Rose y él sonrió agradecido. Y yo resople cansada.

– Que te pasa Bells, vos no te portas así con nadie - me dijo Rose cuando nos quedamos solas.

– me estas jodiendo Rose, sabes que no soporto a este tipo y encima lo traes a casa y te unís a sus bromas para molestarme – dije encaprichada, no quería enojarme con ella, pero sinceramente este tipo me sacaba de las casillas.

- esta bien, no te pido que te rías con él, solo un poco de diplomacia, además si esta acá es por tu culpa, le tiraste la bebida en la ropa.

– Claro, claro ahora yo tengo la culpa – me levante enojada y me dirigí a mi habitación, no me gustaba para nada que Rose defendiera el nuevo.

Una vez que me quede sola en mi cuarto pensaba en como la salida con Rose, se había convertido en un fracaso por la aparición de el "nuevo". ¿Porque justo a mí se me tiene q aparecer? ¿Tan mala suerte tengo?, me decía mentalmente mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación, tirada en la cama, no era justo que, por cual de él me pusiera de mal humor. Así que después de pensarlo como dos segundos me levante y salí de nuevo, si él quería jugar yo también lo haría.

- Ya está Rose, gracias por ayudarme, pero mejor me voy antes de que tu amiga me saque a gritos - decía sonriente Edward, como si todo lo ocurrido fuera un acontecimiento gracioso.

-Bella es una buena chica no pienses que siempre es así, pasa que no te tiene mucha simpatía—dijo Rose con una sonrisa simpática.

- si eso ya me di cuenta - decía el revolviéndose el pelo que caía desordenado – pero no entiendo porque me odia tanto?- de verdad, tan estúpido era?-pensé

- te cuento ella es fan a morir de Rafa y bueno como vos le ganaste en el torneo pasado y encima le quitaste el puesto de número uno, ya te imaginaras el enojo que te tiene.- dijo Rose

- por eso me detesta, no sabía que era aficionada al tenis?- decía asombrado.

- si mucho, jugaba hasta los quinces, en plan de hobby pero después de su enfermedad lo dejo.- dijo apenada Rose, pero porque le estaba dando tanto detalle de lo que me pasaba a mí y mis enfermedades.

- su enfermedad?-pregunto curioso.

- interrumpo? - dijo dirigiéndome a la mesa de la cocina, para que dejen de hablar de mis asuntos.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos como si el demonio hubiera aparecido caminando por la sala, Rose seguro pensaba que me iba a quedar encerrada en mi cuarto hasta que Edward se fuera, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

- Amiga él ya se iba, no te preocupes- Rose hablaba en plan de defensora de Edward. Me tocaba actuar.

- No te preocupes, si gusta que se quede a cenar, no todos los días tienes al número 1 del tenis en casa- ambos se miraron preocupados, dios tenia que hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarme a reír.- yo solo vine a ver el juego de Rafa.- dije informando mis planes.

Edward se quedó a cenar con Rose. Yo solo había preferido solo un vaso de leche y unas galletas frente al televisor.

- puedo sentarme, Rose me dijo que eres aficionada al tenis y fan de Nadal.- Edward se había en sillón donde yo estaba sentada.- cómo va el juego?-pregunto como si nada.

- va ganando - dije a secas.- y si soy fan de Nadal, me gusta su juego, como a pesar de ser diestro juega con la izquierda, que no es muy común en los tenistas, gano en el 2010 tres de los 4 Gram Slam de la temporada, es muy sencillo, además no sé cómo, pero cuando va perdiendo saca la fuerza y voltea el partido, es muy completo.—me emocionaba cuando recordaba esas cosas, me sentía muy orgullosa.

- wow, cuanta admiración- dijo sorprendido Edward.

- ¿por qué no estás en Cincinnati?-pregunte curiosa—leí que habías tenido una lesión, pero no lo creo, sino no estuvieras acá.

- tengo una lesión en la muñeca, por eso decide tomarme un mes de descanso, el último año fue muy agotador, por suerte todo salió muy bien y en Wimbledon gane.- esto último lo dijo como si tuviera temor a mi reacción pero sabía de qué iba la cosa.

- si fue un excelente partido, no digo que no merecías ganar, pero Nadal jugo mejor que tú, digamos que lo tuyo fue suerte- dije sonriente. Ja, Yo también podía responderle si quería.

- suerte?...nadie me había dicho eso. Hasta Rafa me felicito después—rodee los ojos

- él sabe perder, y se las va a cobrar te lo aseguro, yo que vos no regreso al tenis- deje divertida

- lamento no concederte eso, porque para el US open voy a estar. Además acá entre nos tu Rafa nunca me va a ganar.

- que, fe te tienes?, pero yo también le tengo fe a Rafa y sé que el pronto regresara a ser el N° 01.-dije exaltada, ya me estaba molestando su actitud.

Vi a Rose que escuchaba nuestra conversación desde la puerta de la cocina, "al menos no se están matando", articulo cuando pose mi vista en ella. Un trueno resonó en la habitación.

- chicos me parece que hay problema- dijo Rose mirando por la ventana- está lloviendo.

- que llueva es un problema? - pregunto confundido Edward.

- pasa que acá cuando llueve, nadie sale de casa, no hay tiendas abiertas, ni servicios de taxi y menos a esta hora, el barrio se inunda horrible cuando llueve -intente explicarle, seguro él no sufría inundaciones en donde vivía, aparte eran las 09 de la noche.

- bueno entonces tendré que caminar hasta el hotel.- si! Que se valla caminando y que se moje, aunque dos segundo después me arrepentí de mi pensamiento, tampoco quera que se enferme.

- ¿estás loco? , el hotel está súper lejos, vas a llegar empapado y ni qué decir del resfriado que tendrías despues-decía preocupada Rosalie- será mejor que por esta noche te quedes acá.

- no quiero incomodar Rose- y los me miraron.

- por quien me toman los dos, piensan que lo voy a dejar tirado en la calle, cuando esta que llueve.-suspire- Edward es mejor que te quedes acá, ya mañana regresas a tu hotel.

- gracias -creo que estaba en estado de shock, pro bueno tampoco era mala persona.

- bueno ahora no me distraigan que quiero terminar de ver el partido, va ganando. Rose tráele unas sábanas para que se acueste acá - me dirigí hacia él- porque vas a dormir acá- le señale el sillón.

- OK pero si me acompañaras sería mejor- me miro y me puse seria- era una broma.- aseguro de inmediato arrepentido.

-bueno, voy por las sabanas –dijo Rose antes de que me arrepintiera de dejarlo quedarse en la casa.

La noche paso tranquila, vimos el final del partido y al término de estenos fuimos a dormir Rose y yo a nuestras habitaciones, dejando a Edward descansando en el sillón.

Para mí era como un ritual despertarme a la madrugada por un vaso de agua, y esa noche trate de hacerlo sin el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Edward.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- me había cuando salía de la cocina hasta que lo vi despierto acostado en el sillón mientras me veía con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, nunca me había detenido a observarlo como ahora, era hermoso, digo sus ojos, si, sus ojos eran hermosos aunque estén cubiertos de lagañas y adormecidos por el reciente sueño.

- perdón, no era mi intención molestarte- le dije acercándome aun sosteniendo el vaso.

- no, no estaba dormido, creo que tengo insomnio.- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

- creo que el sillón no es muy cómodo.-dije apenada, la verdad es que nuestro sillón por más cómodo que este para nosotras, seguro que no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-no, no el sillón está bien... solo pensaba en cosas - su voz sonaba triste. Una de las cosas por las cuales me caracterizaba era por escuchar a las personas con sus problemas y al notarlo mal no pude no acercarme– ¿algo anda mal? - pregunte preocupada.

-mi vida eso es lo que anda mal.

Edward se levantó del sillón y se sentó en una esquina para que me pudiera sentar al lado de él, esta sería una larga noche.

Dudas? Comentarios? dejen sus reviews, besitos xoxo


End file.
